Chapter 5: Pandora's Labyrinth of Deceit
Pandora's Labyrinth of Deceit Land Battle Into the Labyrinth Boss Battle Boss Fight 1 |Row 2 title = Previous |Row 2 info = Chapter 4: The Reaper's Line of Sight |Row 3 title = Next |Row 3 info = Chapter 6: Dark Pit}} Chapter 5: Pandora's Labyrinth of Deceit (5章　パンドーラの罠 5-Shō Pandōra no Wana, "Chapter 5: Pandora's Trap") is the fifth chapter in the storyline of Kid Icarus: Uprising. Featuring returning boss Pandora, Pit's goal is to destroy the Mirror of Truth, a magical object that threatens endless duplication of the Underworld Army. Air Battle Having located the Labyrinth of Deceit, Palutena sends Pit into the sky, noting how well the Reapers hid the labyrinth. Though Pit is initially clueless to its location, a sudden crack in the sky reveals a dimensional space rift, which Palutena promptly sends Pit into. Here, he encounters a series of illusions in the form of fake paths, transforming enemies, and vortexes that send Pit to planes of existence with vastly different scenery. Once the two are done dealing with Pandora's deceitful tricks, Palutena finally locates a landing area for Pit, safely sending him to the ground. Land Battle Pit lands on the floor, only for the camera to suddenly flip, sending him plummeting to the labyrinth's real floor below. As he starts exploring the unusual terrain, he begins telepathically communicating with Pandora, who attempts to lead Pit astray. He also encounters many illusions and tricks, such as trap doors, moving walls, and invisible paths. As Pit presses on, Palutena informs him that Pandora is extremely valuable to the Underworld Army, as she possesses the Mirror of Truth. She explains the functionality of the mirror, stating that it can duplicate whatever stands before it. Concluding that it can duplicate entire armies for Medusa, Pit heads for Pandora in order to stop her from using the mirror any further. Intensity Gates Both Intensity Gates are located within the labyrinth's trampoline room. The 4.0 Intensity Gate is located past the single bouncing Monoeye, beyond the bounce pad to the right. This gate contains three Treasure Boxes, with the one in the center being a Mimicutie. If Pit opens one of the Treasure Boxes or activates the Mimicutie, the remaining boxes will automatically disappear. The 8.0 Intensity Gate is located directly beneath the platform with the second Specknose, close to where a Reaper patrols its entrance. Inside is a Treasure Box, as well as imagery on the walls depicting a store from the original Kid Icarus. Boss Battle Upon reaching the boss chamber, Pit confronts Pandora, announcing his plans to defeat her before initiating the battle. During the fight, Pandora will deploy bombs onto the battlefield, which can be knocked back at her using melee attacks. In addition, she is capable of firing a barrage of purple fireballs, as well as diving into the ground to attack her opponent from below. Once Pandora has sustained enough damage, she will end the battle abruptly to hand over the Mirror of Truth. As Pit destroys the mirror, Dark Pit is accidentally created in the process, and Pandora introduces her new comrade to the angel—however, Dark Pit immediately turns against her, deciding to team up with his lookalike instead. The battle initiates again, this time with Dark Pit serving as an ally. Pandora uses the same techniques as before, with the addition of disc-shaped projectiles and pulling opponents in to inflict damage. Epilogue Once Pandora has been defeated, Dark Pit kicks Pit in the stomach for supposedly "ripping off his look." While Pit counters his claim, Dark Pit leaps into Pandora's remains to absorb her power. Now possessing the ability to fly, Dark Pit flies out of the labyrinth, and Palutena extracts Pit from the battlefield in order to give chase. Enemies Air Battle Land Battle Weapons The following is a list of weapons most commonly obtained in this chapter. *Atlas Club *Viper Blade *Pandora Claws Trivia *The polygonal appearance of the Labyrinth of Deceit bears a great resemblance to the original Star Fox game for the SNES. *The Air Battle in this chapter is the first instance in which the player is able to choose which direction to proceed for slightly varying outcomes. Other instances of this are found in Chapter 8 and Chapter 10's Air Battles. de:Kapitel 5: Labyrinth der Täuschung es:Capítulo 5: El laberinto del Engaño fr:Chapitre 5: Le dédale infernal Category:Kid Icarus: Uprising Category:Story Chapter Category:Solo Mode